Dessert
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily asks Hotch over for dinner...wonder what happens...hmm!


Emily Prentiss had asked Aaron Hotchner over for dinner. She knew he rarely went out since Haley died and she hated seeing him so down and depressed. She told Hotch to be at her house around 7:30. It was 7 so she ran upstairs to get a quick shower. She walked into her bedroom and stripped off her work clothes. Dressed in only her bra and panties, she walked into the bathroom and adjusted the shower until the temperature was just right. She quickly undressed and stepped beneath the pounding water. She thought she heard a noise, but brushed it off. With a sigh, she let the water beat on the back of her neck.

"Prentiss?"

Emily jumped then poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Hotch!" she said, placing her hand on her pounding heart. "You scared the hell out of me! You're early."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I thought I'd be able to help with dinner. You didn't answer when I knocked so I used my key. Was that alright?" Hotch asked unsure of his actions. His eyes were focused on her face, scared of being drawn to another part of her hidden by the curtain.

"Of course Hotch." She bit her lip and looked away from him. She just realized that she's wet and naked in front of the boss that she's been falling for. She blushed lightly. "Um, the foods in the kitchen, feel free to do whatever you want, I'll be done in about five minutes." She disappeared behind the curtain and went about washing herself. Not even a minute later Hotch pulled the curtain back and stepped inside quickly.

Emily turned around and almost fell against the wall when she saw a naked Hotch behind her. She quickly tried to cover herself. "Hotch!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

Hotch smirked at her reaction. "Well Emily, you did tell me to do whatever I wanted and I want to do you."

Emily blushed again, and decided to throw caution to the wind and she stepped closer to Hotch and wrapped her arms around his body and help him against her wet, naked body. Her mouth found his and they kissed as the water pounded against them. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

Hotch grabbed her hand and put it on his swollen cock. "Probably as long as I wanted you." He took the bar of soap and rubbed it in his hands. When he was all lathery, he said, "You wanted to wash before I got here, and I wouldn't want to stop you." He held her against him and used his soapy hands to rub her back. He kneaded her muscles and rubbed up and down the length of her spine. Adding more lather, he cupped her ass cheeks and pulled them apart as he also pressed her mound against his hard cock.

"Umm," she purred, "that feels so good."

"It sure does. Now turn around." As Emily turned, Hotch again lathered his hands. She pressed her back against his chest and wiggled her soapy ass against his erection. His palms found her breasts, and his slippery hands lifted his heavy breasts and rubbed the nipples. He rolled first one hardening bud then the other between his fingers.

Emily felt her knees almost give way beneath the sensual onslaught. His hands were everywhere, slick and slippery, massaging and inflaming. Again and again he lathered his hands and found new places to rub. He knelt on the shower floor and rubbed her legs and feet, then ran his hands up the insides of her thighs.

"I've got to get you all clean," Hotch said, rinsing his fingers, then sliding them between her legs, rubbing the places now slippery with her juices. All over.

Playfully, Emily pushed his hands away and then soaped hers. "You know," she said, her breathing ragged, "you've been working all day and I'm sure you're dirty." She pulled him back to a standing position and rubbed his chest. Two can play this game. She rubbed and caressed Hotch's body with slippery hands, adding more soap from time to time. She stroked his back, his ass, legs, arms and his neck, avoiding his cock and balls. With an impish grin, she said, "I'm sure you need to get clean all over." Hot water cascading over her head, she lathered her hands and knelt on the bathtub floor. Carefully insinuating her fingers in every crevice, she soaped his balls, then his fully erect cock. Hotch hissed and bucked his hips forward.

She turned him so the water flowed over his belly and cock, then when he was all rinsed, turned him again until his back was to the water. Then she said, "You know eventually I have to dry you off. Why not start now?" She licked the length of his cock, tasting the clean water that covered him. As she licked, she cupped his testicles in her hand. "You taste really good."

Emily felt Hotch's body tense as she again ran her tongue the length of the underside of his erection.

"Oh God," he moaned. "You don't have to do that you know."

"I know."

"Baby, it feels so good."

"I know that too." A small bit of fluid flowed from the tip of Hotch's cock, so Emily tentatively touched her tongue to it. Tangy and salty, she thought. She pressed the flat of her tongue against the tip of his cock and licked.

She formed her lips into an O and pressed her mouth to the head of Hotch's throbbing member. The head popped into her mouth, then she drew back and it pulled out again. She did this several times until she felt Hotch lean back.

"Baby, that's the most wonderful thing you could do, but you better stop before you get a mouthful of me."

Hotch grabbed her by her armpits and pulled her up, then knelt down to put his mouth against her pubic mound, finding her clit with his tongue. The sensations were electric and Emily was quickly aroused to the point of near orgasm. Hotch knew she was getting close so he stood and pressed her back against the wall of the shower. As the water poured over them, he lifted one of her legs, supporting her weight with his large body. Then he drove his cock into her waiting pussy.

He thrust again and again driving her higher, pressing her back against the wall. "Yes baby," he moaned, "Oh God." She dug her fingernails into his ass cheeks, pulling him still closer. With matching screams the two climaxed almost simultaneously.

Panting and almost unable to stand, the two quickly rinsed off any lingering soap, climbed out of the shower and wrapped in fluffy towels, collapsed onto the bed. "Oh Emily, that was sensational," he moaned. "I never expected that to happen"

Emily's pulse was returning to normal. "I'm sure as hell that it did. It was amazing."

Hotch chuckled. He pulled her close. "It was wonderful, and any time you want to do it again, in or out of the shower I'm willing. Eager."

Emily leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly. "I was thinking maybe we can skip dinner and head right for dessert."

Hotch grinned. "That's an amazing plan," he said as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately.

_Hope ya'll liked it…Hit the review button if you'd like…It would make my day _


End file.
